


Front Page

by Garnigal



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Ryan find themselves on the front page of a magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xwaltzforvenus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xwaltzforvenus).



> The OC Sentence Challenge

"Seth. No."

"But how will they find out if we don't tell them?"

"No Seth."

"It's a really good picture, Ryan. I almost look buff."

"Still not telling them. And you don't look anything close to buff."

"That hurts, Ryan, that really hurts."

"No, Seth. Me punching you in the head will hurt. I'm just telling it like it is."

"We were models, Ryan. Everyone will be excited for us."

"Do you know how many guys have hit on me since that cover came out?"

"Heh, you said came out."

"Seth."

"Wait. No guys have hit on me. Why haven't any guys hit on me? Do you look more gay than I do?"

"Not helping Seth."

"I was on the cover too. I was playing beach volleyball and not wearing a shirt. Why hasn't anyone hit on me? You know what I think it is? I think they think you're my boyfriend and they're worried you'll hurt them if they approach me. We should do an experiment, see if I get hit on if I'm out on the town by myself."

"Get out of the car, Seth."

"Shutting up now."

"Too little, too late, man. Get out of the car."

"I'm sorry, I swear I won't tell Mom and Dad we were cover models for the RISD GLO Worm."

"You should have told me what GLO stood for before you dragged me to the casting call."

"Would you have gone if I'd told you it was the Gay and Lesbian Organization?"

"Hell no."

"And that's why I didn't tell you."

"And that's why you should have."

"Ryan, open your mind a little."

"I'm never visiting you again."

"But Ryan, they want us for their special year end issue… Never mind. I'll tell Dylan we can't make it."

"Good choice. You get to live another day."

"Ryan?"

"What, Seth?"

"I already sent Mom and Dad a copy of the magazine."

"I hate you, Seth."


End file.
